I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baggage compartment, in particular an enclosed compartment for an aircraft cabin.
II. Description of Related Art
The sphere of this invention is the transport of passengers, for example in an aircraft. During a trip, travelers' baggage, generally large-sized baggage, is placed in a hold or similar area, while smaller and relatively light baggage can accompany the travelers in the space—often called a cabin or compartment, depending on the mode of transport—in which they are traveling. In this space, storage compartments are provided for this smaller baggage, also called hand baggage.
In an aircraft, more often than not the compartments for hand baggage are arranged in the upper portion of the aircraft cabin, beneath the ceiling of this cabin and above the seats intended to accommodate the passengers.
In aircraft, there are two major types of baggage compartments such as described previously. On the one hand there are baggage bins and on the other hand baggage racks. A baggage bin is a compartment fixed in relation to the aircraft cabin, and a door, generally pivoting, allows the opening and closing of access to the baggage compartment. A baggage rack, for its part, also has a compartment intended to accommodate baggage and comprising an access. Here this compartment is a compartment movable between a first extended position in which access to the compartment is open, allowing the insertion and removal of baggage, and a position retracted inside the ceiling of the aircraft cabin, in which access to the compartment is closed.